Sunburn
by Arurun
Summary: Ela queimava, como o Sol. Mas ele já não conseguia permanecer distante.


Maior e mais radiante do que todas as estrelas, ela era o Sol. Sua luz intensa e notável era o que atraía o cristal negro, e, consequentemente, a ele próprio. Certas vezes, ele se pegava orbitando-a silenciosamente, como a um ordinário planeta; sempre à distância, sobrevivendo de sua inesgotável fonte de energia: um amor platônico, adolescente e, sobretudo, proibido.

O brilho forte desse inexplicável fenômeno irradiava de todo o seu ser, como uma chama faminta, voluptuosa; e, sem se dar conta, Neflite era a mariposa prestes a se queimar.

Em pé no seio obscurecido daquela insólita e esquecida construção – a mansão que servia como observatório ao perverso general na terra dos humanos, ele havia conjurado o poder onisciente das constelações. Só para, outra vez, ter a imagem do rosto meigo e juvenil iluminando o ambiente sombrio; e, outra vez, ver-se profundamente intrigado com isso.

Lá estava ela, à meia-luz empalidecida das estrelas – as lâmpadas jaziam apagadas ali, diferentemente de todas as demais casas da vizinhança; ao que parecia, a mãe havia saído e a menina achava na privacidade da escuridão o incentivo para extravasar suas fantasias. Em frente ao espelho, ela se admirava, vestida com as roupas de uma mulher adulta, imaginando se o homem de seus sonhos se agradaria daquela visão – mal suspeitando de sua presença, oculta na penumbra do aposento.

Recostado à uma parede, em um canto mais escuro do quarto, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e a cabeça displicentemente inclinada sobre o pescoço, afundada nas volumosas madeixas, Neflite gozava das vantagens de ser o único espectador de um fenômeno tão raro e curioso. Via-a luzir, revestir-se desse brilho que ofuscava com facilidade o de qualquer estrela – resplandecer só com o arrebatamento de suas feminis divagações; perder-se no próprio reflexo, não por vaidade ou pela força de algum prazer narcisista, mas pela intensidade da abstração; e, em dado momento, corar, por motivos que o general só poderia supor estarem de alguma forma relacionados ao _falso_ ele.

Os lábios se encurvaram em sua habitual expressão de deboche e ele precisou cerrar os dentes com força, para conter o riso.

 _Menina tola_... Ele pensava. Contudo, a medida que seus olhos argutos perscrutavam a ginasial, o sorriso se extinguia.

Seus cachos curtos e volumosos, ruivos acobreados, eram como pequenos raios de sol, inflamados desse ânimo juvenil.

Tudo nela parecia transbordar vida... _Energia_...

Ele todo reluzia, como uma gema preciosa, atingido por aquela luz.

O astromante se remexeu de onde estava, parecendo, mesmo que minimamente, incomodado; sem, no entanto, jamais desviar-se da menina.

Aquela _energia_...

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

Ele a queria.

Desejava-a, não pelo compromisso com a rainha Beryl ou por qualquer relação com o pérfido grupo, muito embora conscientemente não o admitisse.

Ele a desejava... para si.

Acostumado às trevas do Negaverso, Neflite se sentia como um cego que, pela primeira vez, vislumbrava a beleza e as cores do mundo. Todavia, ele estava condenado à escuridão, não havia espaço para alguém como ele sob a luz. E, mesmo por esse parco vislumbre, por essa pequena transgressão, ainda viria a pagar muito caro.

Engoliu a seco, vendo-a ir até o armário da mãe e vasculha-lo, e, encontrando o objeto de seu desejo, voltar ao espelho.

Era um batom. Ela o abriu, revelando sua ponta de um vermelho provocante. E, só quando estava prestes a tingir os lábios, a menina estagnou, horrorizada:

"Aposto que ficará deslumbrante em você, " A voz masculina soou, grave e melodiosa, quando ele resolveu, por fim, manifestar-se. "Molly... " Ele completou, em tom sussurrado; sempre tão fiel em suas sórdidas interpretações, espaçando os pés em um caminhar elegante, em sua direção.

Molly permaneceu atônita, com os olhos grandes e expressivos ainda maiores pelo susto; o batom havia escapado de seus dedos e agora repousava próximo aos seus delicados pés. Pelo reflexo no espelho, ela o viu se aproximar, em seu passo controlado, seu modo altivo; muito embora em seus olhos azuis oscilasse o brilho de uma veemência irracional, primitiva.

Tendo a alcançado, abaixou-se, recolhendo o batom caído entre as pernas franzinas; no entanto, quando deveria ter rogado a sua maldição – a que escravizava suas vítimas – por algum incógnito motivo, não o fez. E não quis se demorar nesse pensamento, preferiu creditar isso ao fato de que ela não precisava de um incentivo maior do que o do próprio amor – ela era uma submissa, afinal.

"Contudo, " Ele recomeçou, fitando com uma expressão enigmática o objeto poupado. " Sua beleza, pura e sincera, não merece ser ofuscada pelo brilho artificial de uma maquiagem... Seria um grande desperdício " Pontuou, sem economizar galanteios, tão inerentes àquele falso caráter – o único que a pobre enamorada conhecia, o de Masato Sanjouin – erguendo o olhar de sua mão até a imagem da adolescente, projetada no espelho. E então deixou o batom em um móvel próximo, antes de se voltar à ela.

Quase podia enxergar a energia emanando do corpo jovem, com curvas suaves demais para terem se moldado à costura do fino vestido – a perplexidade e a excitação que a colocavam em um estado de inércia, que a dividiam sobre como deveria reagir. Eram tão claros e óbvios que ele teria lido seus pensamentos:

Seria aquele um mero desvario? Seria seu tão querido Masato Sanjouin? E se era, como ele poderia estar ali?

"S-senhor Masato? É você mesmo...? " Ela tomou coragem para indagar – comprovando todas as suposições do falso empresário – piscando várias vezes. "I-isto é um sonho...? " Terminou, em um balbucio. E inspirou mais forte, cerrando as pálpebras, com o coração aos pulos – como que prestes a ter um desmaio. Um novo rubor havia emergido em suas bochechas.

"Pode ser, minha bela menina... " O general respondeu, com voz baixa, rouca, ao pé de um ouvido – como segredasse o romance que, de longe, poderia ter sido uma boa encenação. "Mas você não vai querer acordar agora, " Ele entoava, como a um sortilégio, contemplando, com a sombra torta de um sorriso, o reflexo de sua doce rendição. "Vai? "

Molly estremeceu, pela inédita proximidade entre os corpos e o hálito morno que afagava sua orelha, despertando uma sensibilidade que ela jamais teria imaginado possuir – fomentando aquela chama que se originava em seu peito, e se espalhava para toda a extensão de seu ser. E, então, como se falar fosse fazê-la se sentir ainda mais alucinada, ela balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, em uma muda negativa, sem nem ousar abrir os olhos.

Se aquele fosse o preço para tê-lo ao seu lado, ela dormiria feliz pela eternidade.

Quando os braços fortes dele pediram, Molly permitiu ser sustentada, sem questionar. Em seu colo, ela se sentiu leve – tão leve quanto o pano que envolvia seu corpo; era como se fosse feita tão apenas disso: um tecido. Não havia gravidade e não havia resistência, nenhuma força que se opusesse à sua entrega.

Ele a deitou na cama. E, apontando os cinco dedos de uma mão para a testa da jovem, viu o arco de plasma se formar, transferindo a energia vital dela para si.

"Ah... Senhor Masato... " Ela balbuciava, entre suspiros apaixonados, entorpecida. A consciência se esvaía e a cada vez mais ela se convencia de que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho. Um sonho doce e cruel – pois ela duvidava muito que algum dia viria a se concretizar.

Neflite via, mesmerizado, toda a profusão daquela energia se infundir em sua mão. E, volvendo o olhar para sua vítima, acabou se distraindo e o plasma se desfez.

A euforia curvava a pequena boca em um sorriso.

Não importava o quanto fosse drenado de sua energia, a estranha afeição que ela nutria por Masato não definhava.

Por outro lado, ele sentia a culpa crescer, como uma enorme sombra, projetada por toda a luz que fora roubada.

O general recolheu a mão. E se afastou.

"Neflite. " Ele ouvia a voz da Rainha reverberar das trevas, outra vez. E ignorava o chamado, como já vinha fazendo há algum tempo.

Seus dedos se agarraram com mais força ao cristal, como se nele estivesse a sua única salvação.

Estava difícil se manter indiferente. À qualquer momento Beryl se cansaria e o devolveria à eterna escuridão. O motivo de ainda não tê-lo feito era tão somente o fato de que, graças à garotinha ruiva, ele havia coletado uma imensa quantidade de energia.

"Molly... "

As queimaduras de seu amor ainda ardiam em sua pele, recentes demais, amaldiçoando-o, danando-o por ter tomado aquilo que não o pertencia. A luz do sol. Ele não a teria nessa vida, nem em nenhuma próxima. Essa era sua recompensa – uma punição; o seu fado, por ter devotado sua existência às trevas.

* * *

N/A: Demorou, mas saiu! Especialmente dedicado à querida CrystalTsukino. Lu-chan, eu espero de todo o coração que você goste~

Sunburn: queimadura solar ( do inglês) - fic inspirada na música homônima, da banda Muse. E inspirada principalmente nas fics maravilhosas da CrystalTsukino, que, para começar, foi o que me trouxe para esse fandom maravilhoso.

Beijinhos no kokoro, minna!


End file.
